Of Kunais and Wands
by odmonkey
Summary: Dumbledore decides ninjas are exactly what the magical community needs to protect them. NarutoXHarry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto. I've always wanted to do one of these and I'm doing my very best to have some original elements, though most have already been done. R/R

xxx

Tsunade looked over arched fingers at her apprentice, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamara, Hinata and Kakashi. They were standing in front of her desk looking at her expectantly, Naruto was clearly having a hard time controlling his demand for information and so was slightly bobbing on the spot.

The Sannin sighed, it wasn't everyday you got a visit from someone calling themselves a "wizard", someone with a ridiculous name like "Dumbledore" who said he knew the Sandaime. It wasn't everyday that this aforementioned person(?) requested several of your top ninjas to work for him at his "school of magic" for nine months either. She'd taken a lot of time and a lot of grilling of this man before she'd believed him enough even to consider sending any of her ninjas out. However the money he'd offered was very, very good and it was exactly what the village needed. Besides it would be good to send that recently returned bratty Uchiha somewhere that he could have an eye kept on him.

"Ne, Baa-chan! What's this mission about? It better be A-class!"

Tsunade glowered at her surrogate son and flicked a paper ball at his head.

"Quiet Naruto, and don't call me that. You [she gestured to the assembled ninjas before her will be heading out on a long-term protection mission, nine months long to be precise. You will be keeping an eye on the goings on of one "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", focusing mainly on a particular student - "Harry Potter" and his friends. Apparently there is some inter-school competition going to happen, meaning that you're going to pose as exchange students learning about their western ways. This school is located well outside our borders and so we're going to rely on their method of transportation to get you there. You'll have a chance to get extra clothes and accessories there so you'll be able to travel light, weapons and scrolls taking up the majority of your pack as you probably won't find anything to your liking there. Any questions?"

"Witchcraft?"

"Wizardry?"

"Are you serious Hokage-sama?"

The Hyuuga prodigy moved slightly to one side to avoid the paper ball aimed at his head.

"I assure you, Hyuuga, that I have better things to do than imagine up missions for you"

"Yeah, like drink! Right baa-chan?"

"Naruto, shut up! Sorry Tsunade-shishou, is that all we need to know?"

Tsunade smiled fondly at her apprentice.

"Yes, I think that's everything. You'll be meeting with someone named "Rubeus Hagrid" when you arrive in "England" - apparently, you can't miss him"

"Do we need to learn English for this mission, Hokage-sama?"

"I asked about that, your soon to be employer said something about a "spell" that will allow you to understand their language fully. Although I think that most of you could get by without it?"

Most of the heads nodded, a few mutterings of "wouldn't get all the details" aside.

Tsunade smirked smugly.

"Despite the fact that this will no doubt inflate the already overly-large egos of some of you[several eyes flicked to Neji and Sasuke you are some of the best ninjas this village has to offer. I do not want you to let me down, understood? You will meet back here in two hours. Two hours, Hatake, understood? Good, now get packing."

xxx

Naruto threw his arm around the shoulder of the second-last Uchiha as they walked to Sakura's house to get her before heading over to the Hokage's tower. Sasuke 'tched' but didn't try to shrug him off, knowing full well that would just make him grip harder. He was looking forward to going on a mission for the first time since his return to his home town; he was still technically banned from missions but as they were going to be in a completely different country altogether Tsunade was clearly seeing this as a way of judging his remorse for leaving. He wasn't a complete monster, he had some remorse; for almost killing his best friends (more than once) and for generally being a broody pain to all involved. He hadn't expected the warm welcome he received from nearly everyone, they just seemed glad to have him back rather than holding him out to dry for his actions.

Naruto bounced up Sakura's front steps and started pounding on her door shouting that they would be late. Sakura came out, shooing Naruto from her front door and threatening that if he destroyed another one she wouldn't be taking him for ramen for a week. Naruto went and stood next to his other best friend muttering 'ne, that was cruel Sakura-chan' under her breath while Sasuke and Sakura both rolled their eyes.

They met their comrades in the Hokage's office, with the addition of a certain smiling ex-ROOT member. With a casual greeting of 'hag', 'dickless' and 'traitor' he took his position in Team Seven, seemingly oblivious to the ire of Sasuke and Naruto, and the resigned sighs of everyone else. To everyone's surprise even Kakashi was on time, book conspicuously absent, though looking slightly wary of Tsunade.

"Why's Sai here Baa-chan?"

"He came back early from his mission so I decided to send him along with you, better to be on the safe side, I'm still not entirely sure what this mission will entail"

Sai smiled his infamous fake smile at everyone, bowing slightly. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, not wanting to be stuck with the emotionless artist. Sasuke would never admit it but he felt that Sai was trying to replace him on the team, already having a love-hate (mostly hate) relationship with Naruto. Sakura treated them both the same, and the fact that she didn't consider him above everyone else niggled slightly. He was distracted from his musings on his place in society when Tsunade slammed a boot that looked as if it had been wrestled off a tramp on the table.

"This is your mode of transportation to where this 'Dumbledore' wants you. In exactly ... six minutes you all have to touch it and something 'magical' will happen"

Glances and amused groans were shared over Tusnade's terrible jokes and they all drew closer to investigate the 'transportation'. Sakura wrinkled up her nose as she smelt it but placed a couple of fingers on it. Everyone else followed suit, Neji muttering something about 'ridiculous foreigners', counting down in their heads.

After a couple of seconds.

"Hey why isn't it doing anything!?"

"It's not been six minutes yet, idiot"

"Shut up teme! You just -"

Halfway through Naruto's rant they all felt something jerk in their navels and the sudden feeling they were flying. Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi had their bloodlines activated. Naruto and Sakura were shouting and laughing at each other. Sai looked completely unaffected although you could see a hint of a smirk at his lips. Shikamaru had his eyes closed; 'troublesome transport'.

Suddenly the boot pulsed and everyone was thrown off, shouting and yelling in surprise as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet them. Landing in a painful heap was not how they expected to start their contract off so there was much muttering and critiscing each other for 'not being careful' and 'being too heavy' and 'dickless get off me'.

When they stood up they were greeted by an absolutely giant man who was smiling warmly at them. By his side stood a man who looked as if he could do with a few good meals and a trip to the tailors.

"Well, you must be the 'ninjas'! Name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid and this chap's Remus Lupin"

The frailer looking man walked up and smiled, bowing back slightly when they bowed to greet him.

"Welcome to England"

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Reposted, fanfiction seemed intent on eating the last paragraph in anything other than the live view mode.

The ninjas were sitting in somewhere called "The Leaky Cauldron" nursing drinks called 'butterbeers' and being stared at by everyone in the bar who wasn't Remus, Hagrid or each other. Remus pulled a scroll out of his pocket, unrolled it and placed it on the table.

"I'm sorry for the staring, but you'll get used to it. This is a list Dumbledore gave me, for your supplies for the upcoming year. You'll need almost everything on it"

He handed the list to Kakashi who scanned it quickly, nodded and hid it away in his many pocketed jounin vest. Hagrid told them that they'd be able to find everything in this so called "Diagon Alley" that was behind the pub they were in. Sakura questioned them about the 'contest' that was their cover for the mission, learning that it was called the "Triwizard Tournament", between three schools to find a 'champion'.

"There'll be two foreign schools coming to stay at Hogwarts so it's a perfect excuse to say that a Japanese school wants to experience some Western magic, but I'm sure Dumbledore can give you more details"

All the ninjas could see the cogs working in Sasuke and Naruto's heads of being the champion, getting one over on each other and everyone else. Sakura and Kakashi just rolled their eyes; glory hunters.

After finishing up their drinks, Remus led them out of the back of the pub and into an alley way behind it. All the ninjas looked confused when Remus pulled out a thin stick of wood and tapped a brick midway up the wall. He and Hagrid chuckled at the assorted gasps and looks of amazement as the wall opened out into an archway leading into a narrow bustling street, filled with people wearing robes and pointed hats. Much to Naruto's annoyance the staring didn't stop, it took a gentle hand on his arm, courtesy of Hinata, to stop him from marching up to a particularly unsubtle wizard and having it out with him.

Still grumbling Naruto was steered into Flourish and Blotts where they had been told the books they would need to fit in as students at Hogwarts were ordered, paid for and waiting for them. Shikamaru was closest to the clerk when he was told of their order and consequently had a hefty pile of books dumped into his arms. Muttering darkly under his breath he managed to manoeuvre himself to a table and deposit them there without any accidents.

"Now dobe, this is called a bookshop and this paper object is called a book"

"You think you're so funny don't you teme?"

Remus flicked through the pile, it was mostly condensed versions of the set textbooks for quick and easy use. There were no wands specified on the list so he guessed that the ninjas wouldn't be asked to actually do any 'spells' as such. The teachers would probably be informed of the reason for their presence and cover for them accordingly.

xxx

Hagrid had loved being around the ninjas and explaining the aspects of their world, Remus on the other hand felt as if he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. It was just as well that he didn't need to stay in good favour with the shop-keepers in Diagon Alley, the visitors had caused havoc. If it wasn't Naruto getting into a fight with the robes in Madam Malkins it was Hinata being jumped on by a rat in the petshop. Shikamaru had fallen asleep at Florean's and Sai had almost gotten his head taken off by an unruly broom. Combine that with Sakura almost breaking a cauldron in half and Sasuke and Neji frightening the witches and wizards around them with their decidedly unfriendly auras Remus had never been more glad to get out of a shopping district.

The ninjas had taken everything in their stride, laughing and joking about what they'd seen during the day. Kakashi who had been mysteriously absent for most of the shopping day was sitting at the end of the table his face buried in a little orange book and giggling to himself. Hagrid was answering more questions on the aspects of a wizard's lifestyle, interspersed with questions such as 'is there ramen?'.

Shikamaru had his eyes closed and his fingers tented, his usual planning pose, looking at Lupin. Remus felt uncomfortable under that gaze, Shikamaru's brain worked on a completely different level to anyone else's. There was something about the man that bothered the genius, he didn't feel threatened, just had a niggling feeling that there was more than meets the eye regarding their guide.

Sakura wasn't on the same level as Shikamaru, she would be the first to admit it, but she was one of the cleverest ninjas around, and her trains of thought were generally just one step behind the genius'. The man didn't look healthy but she was an expert at reading chakra and she could feel that he was containing a very powerful force. She glanced to Shikamaru and they made eye contact, followed by a smile. It was nice to be on a mission with people other than those who were obsessed with ramen, power, penises and perversion.

xxx

"Welcome to Platform 9 & 3/4! There's the train you'll be taking; the Hogwart's Express"

The ninjas were standing on the platform already attired in their school robes, dragging along their heavy trunks. They were here slightly earlier than most students but there was still the odd few milling around and getting sorted. Hagrid had the previous night to be ready at the school for when the students arrived and so it was only Remus showing them where to go, how to store their trunks and giving them some last minute advice.

When it started to get busy he encouraged them to get onto the train, Naruto bounding ahead dragging a bright red Hinata along by the wrist. The other ninjas glanced around one last time and walked onto the train more sedately. Sakura however lingered next to Remus until the rest were on the train, at his questioning look she pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"All you need to do is press a drop of blood onto it to open it. The ointments in there will help you heal a lot faster. Thank you very much for your time Remus-san"

She smiled widely at him then hopped onto the train, leaving a stunned yet grateful Remus looking after her and thinking that Dumbledore was definitely right about these ninjas.

Sakura found her teamates in a carriage midway up the train, ignoring the stares of other students as she passed by them in the aisle. She pushed her way inbetween Sasuke and Naruto on their side of the bench as a way of avoiding arguments.

"Sakura-chan! He called me a dobe."

"He's winding you up Naruto, just ignore him"

Sasuke did have to say that he missed the way Sakura used to stick up for him no matter what the situation, it was quite an ego boost to have someone think that you were always right. Sakura tapped Naruto lightly on the head and encouraged him to talk to Hinata who was looking slightly self-conscious sitting in the corner beside her cousin. Shikamaru leaned over to get her attention when there was a crash outside their carriage.

Sai who was sitting closest to the door slid it open to see a boy around fourteen laid his length in the aisle. A toad was rapidly hopping away from him, Sai went after it while Neji hoiked the boy to his feet by the collar. Sakura examined him lightly, asking if he was alright as Sai came back with a struggling toad in one hand and a vaguely disgusted expression on his face.

Neville was intimidated. Not only had he fallen over completely embarassing himself he'd been helped up by a tall boy with completely white eyes and was being checked over by a pretty girl with pink hair. His toad was in the hands of someone with incredibly pale skin and an uncomfortable smile and in the doorway of the carriage were other people looking over him. He could feel himself getting red in the face of the stares of these strangers, he felt his collar being released and bent down to pick up his bag.

"Hey Neville, you okay?"

Everyone turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming up the aisle to their friend. There was a slightly awkward moment while the students sized up the ninjas.

"Err ... hello? I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The ninjas all glanced at each other. Sasuke leaned out of the doorway over Sakura's head and glanced at their target.

"We're exchange students ... from Japan"

He managed to fight down the incredible urge to roll his eyes when metaphorical hearts appeared in Ginny's eyes, it seemed no matter where he went his good looks never went un-noticed.

Naruto burst to the front to see what was going on, coming face to face with Ron Weasley who'd stood slightly infront of Ginny as if to protect her from the dark Uchiha, despite the fact he looked beyond uninterested.

"Blimey mate, who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Futu-"

He was cut off as Sai jabbed him non too lightly in the back.

"I'm Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginny [glare at Sasuke"

"Hermione Granger, and that's Neville Longbottom, excuse me but is that your natural hair colour?"

"Haruno Sakura, and yes it is."

xxx

Shikamaru fought the urge to rub his forehead and groan, this mission was going to be very complicated if they had to try and keep an eye on these people who seemed to positively love sneaking away, sticking their noses in and generally getting themselves into serious trouble. The ninjas were back in their compartment but had left the door open as their charges took the compartment opposite so they could continue filling the 'exchange students' on every aspect of Hogwarts and their adventures within. The only ones who were actually pretending to pay attention outside of gathering a profile of the client were Sakura and Hinata who were making the appropriate gasps of horror and excitement. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were silently bickering, Shikamaru thought it amazing that they could irritate each other and have an argument completely through muted gestures and facial expressions. Neji alternated between glaring at the arguing threesome and (Shikamaru suspected) enjoying scaring the Longbottom boy with his piercing, pupil-less gaze.

Suddenly the train pulled violently to a halt, sending bags and books flying everywhere and launching Sakura and Hinata into Shikamaru and Naruto and only Neji's extraordinary balance kept him from ending up on Sasuke. While the ninjas sorted themselves out and Hinata did her damndest not to faint Harry looked out the window and grinned.

"We're here!"

r/r


	3. Chapter 3

Hard chapter to write this one.

Neji didn't like animals. He counted himself very lucky not to have a summon that was anything like those of Team Seven, I mean really, a snake, a slug and a toad? The only animals he could truthfully stand were birds, even if he envied them their freedom. Therefore the skeletal winged horses that were pulling the carriages up to the school presented a conflict of interest. They could fly, but they were animals. It didn't appear that the target and his friends could see them though, and as no one wished to seem out of the ordinary the ninjas didn't mention them. Neji stared at them the whole journey.

Harry and Ron were still babbling on about how amazing this game called 'quidditch' was. Shikamaru wondered if he should inform them that he wasn't exactly into sports, and maybe they should talk to Naruto, who would have far more enthusiasm. Sasuke was edging closer and closer to the dobe. Imperceptibly of course, except to Sakura who was smirking at him over her conversation with Hermione. This Ginny girl wouldn't leave him alone, she'd instantly got to his side in the carriage and had a hand resting on his arm, trying to pull herself closer to him. Where was Sakura's protectiveness over his virtue now? If this had been three years ago she would have come to his rescue in a heartbeat. Not to mention the girl's clearly idiot brother who had rushed make sure Ginny hadn't gone near him before was too busy flapping his jaw to notice the peril Sasuke was in.

So when the carriages pulled to a halt Sasuke, barely managing to keep a hold on his super-human speed, was out onto the path dragging Sakura by the wrist and Naruto by the back of the collar. Sai looked confused but came to stand beside his team anyway, he still couldn't get a hang of these social interactions, it said in his book that it was very flattering to have somebody attracted to you physically, yet the Uchiha didn't seem happy at all with the attention he was receiving.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the main door of Hogwarts waiting for these so called 'ninjas' to arrive. She hadn't quite decided if Albus had gone completely overboard this time, bringing fighters into a school? Never mind bringing them into a school where they wouldn't be able to do anything as they lacked the basic entry requirements. She just hoped that they'd be able to do the job they'd been hired for with the minimum of fuss. However something caught her eye that chased any hopes of that kind out of her head, a blonde boy and a boy with gravity-defying black hair right up in each other's faces threatening each other. This was broken up by a petite pink-haired girl who waved her fist at the pair and pointed to the school. The newcomers had corralled Harry and co. into the middle of the group; McGonagall sighed, at least they were efficient.

xxx

Aside from the seven mutters of 'kai' when they entered the hall and saw the enchanted ceiling, the ninjas managed to get into the hall and lined up for something called 'sorting' without incident. Being sixteen they stood head and shoulders above the first years they were being sorted with, this combined with their exotic looks had everyone in the room staring at them. Neji and Sasuke groaned internally when they saw that even here they were going to be pestered for dates and other things they didn't want to think about, some of the girls looked as if they'd be much more direct than the girls back home. Hinata was finding it very hard to be under all the scrutinising gazes, especially directed at her because of her pure white eyes. Why couldn't she be more like Neji and be unaffected? Shikamaru felt much more at ease, he was probably the most normal looking, at least he didn't have white eyes or pink hair.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. Now I can see that all your attention is focused on our visitors. They are exchange students, hoping to get an insight into the working of western magic over the year they'll be staying with us. I don't need to encourage you all to make them feel as if they belong here, you might learn a thing or two! Now, on with the sorting!"

The ninjas were focused on the children being called up, they had their names read out, then they placed a mouldy hat on their head and then somehow it called out which one of these 'houses' they were meant to be in. There was a quick exchange between them as they decided how they should arrange themselves. Harry Potter and most of his cohorts were in Gryffindor, but it would make it too obvious if they were all in there with him. Sakura whispered that Dumbledore would probably have told the hat what their mission purpose was and it would be able to help. Shikamaru said they should listen to the hat but they should try and override its decision if it didn't make a sensible plan. Everyone (except Sasuke) said that Naruto should definitely be kept close to Harry, so he had to get himself into Gryffindor, no matter what.

Finally, after what seemed to Naruto an age and a half, the sorting finished and it was the ninja's turn with the hat. Sasuke was smirking at the last name Sai had chosen for the mission, Naruto and Sakura had tried to get him to adopt something better but he had been oddly adamant that 'Root' would work for him. He'd said that at least people would be able to pronounce it, unlike Sasuke and Naruto's, that is until they started calling them 'traitor' and 'dickless' too. He'd barely escaped a hefty beating for that.

"Haruno, Sakura"

Sakura walked forward apprehensively, this hat must be able to read minds she just prayed inner Sakura was in a good mood. The other ninjas watched as Sakura's face scrunched up as she listened to the hat talking in her head about how she 'had a sharp mind', 'two of them in fact', 'there's no need to be rude' and finally "RAVENCLAW".

Hinata felt the hat slide down her head to cover her eyes but didn't push it back, if I can see them, they can't see me. The hat seemed to take forever to decide, swinging between 'brave', 'clever' and 'loyal', finally it whispered to her that she would find it more pleasant to be in "HUFFLEPUFF", the 'loyalty' aspect of her personality winning out.

Neji eyed the hat in disgust; he'd better not get lice. He did his best to convey to the hat that it wasn't to pry into anything personal in his head, this came out on his face as a patented Hyuuga-deathglare, frightening most of the room. It didn't seem fazed however, much to his annoyance but he was pleased to note the hat recognised his genius and placed him in RAVENCLAW along with Sakura.

Shikamaru slouched over and took the hat from Neji, balancing it over his ponytail. Despite it speaking inside his head he was almost dozing off; it had been a very early morning. The shout of RAVENCLAW after some incoherent mentions of 'lazy', 'incredibly lazy' and 'how do you ever expect to get a girlfriend?' shook him up, and he wandered over to sit with his fellow genius' at the blue table.

Sai didn't understand how this hat thing worked. How could it decide what house to place him in, he didn't seem to have any of the things that defined the houses. He simply did the job and irritated his team-mates for their reactions. True to his suppositions the hat took ages shifting through the blankness of his mind, finally having to focus on the times since he'd met Team Seven; they'd forced him to feel for the first time. The sorting hat made reference to his mission, someone who could cope in a backstabbing environment and keep control was needed for SLYTHERIN.

Sasuke hadn't listened when McGonagall was saying about the houses, he pretended to himself he was too busy checking the place out and keeping an eye on Harry. In all honesty though, she reminded him a bit too much of a sober, irritated Godaime. The hat commented on his past and his ambitions, he smirked, hopefully that gave it a shock. Which one was SLYTHERIN? Oh great, he was going to be stuck with Sai.

Naruto was almost jumping up and down by the time it got to him. Why was he always last? He almost started shouting when the hat began to speak to him, but instead he just bombarded it with questions and boasts about what a great ninja he was. He also told it to not annoy the Kyuubi, if it was going to poke around in his head. Sakura, who knew Naruto better than anyone, reckoned that the hat was probably getting a headache, if that was possible. GRYFFINDOR! Naruto looked confused; it hadn't answered any of his questions. Shrugging it off he went to sit next to Harry, nodding at the other ninjas.

"In relation to our guests, we will not be holding a quidditch cup this year [ignoring the shouts of protest, he continued. We will instead be playing host to a wizarding legend, the Triwizard Tournament!"

The ninjas glanced around them as the hall went into uproar. This mission wasn't going to be dull at least.

R/R!


End file.
